Las mosqueteras de Hiro
by viliandra odette
Summary: dos amigas y yo nos nombramos las mosqueteras de Hiro y lo protejeremos de todo.


**Bueno en facebook hay un grupo llamado "el amanecer del Himax (Baymax x Hiro)" en el cual tenemos como nuevo miembro nada mas y nada menos que a Hiro! :3 y como todas fangrils ya lo queriamos violar, pero como aun es un niño y no puedo verlo llorar lo estabamos defendiendo de una de las niñas locas que quieren violarlo, dos amigas y yo nos comvertimos en sus protectoras y con los comentarios de la publicacion donde le dieron la bienvenida, y donde lo querian violar, decidi escribir este fic, espero les guste y mas a las que estan involucradas, saldran con sus nombres de Facebook y yo con mi nombre de fanfiction, bueno disfruten.**

**Big hero 6 no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores.**

...

En alguna parte de la ciudad, hay un lugar para un club llamado 'el amanecer del Himax' varias personas son parte del grupo, pero este dia solo estaban unas cuantas, en el centro hay un pequeño escenario enfrente de este unas sillas donde todas estaban sentadas, la co-administradora Lucia Campos Augusto subio al esenario junto con un joven de cabellos negros.

-**Atención! Hiro Hamada is in the house! XDD**

**Te damos la bienvenida- **dijo a los miembros del club poniendo al joven en frente.

**-Haha, gracias- **el pequeño saludo con la mano.

En cuanto bajaron tadas las del grupo lo rodearon.

**-¡Bienvenido Hiro!-** le dijo Amalia en cuanto lo tuvo cerca** -Te digo de una vez que no te asustes por lo que encuentres aquí, no**

**mordemos... Bueno, solo un poco-** le guiño el ojo a lo que el peli-negro la miro algo perplejo.

**-Hiro Hamada !-** grito Odette pasando entre las chicas **-hola bienvenido...te robare ^^-** le dijo muy sinica.

Hiro se asusto **-me robaras?-**

Lucia que esta ubicada detras de el le toco el hombre y el niño volteo a verla -**No debiste meterte en un lugar lleno de fangirls jeje ^.^-** miro a Odette -**Odi, controla impulsos-**

La joven se compuso** -lo intentare ^^-**

Yazmin Brujalatosa se le acerco y le estrecho la mano -**un placer Hiro Hamada !-** se le acerco poniendo su mano para que 'solo Hiro la escuchara' le susurro **-Andate con cuidado en este grupo n.n-** y se separo de el.

El peli-negro sonrio -**Gracias!-**

Ahora Sarah Lacie García se le acerco -**Hiro Hamada ?-** pregunto aun no creyendosela -**Oh, Thor!- **brinco feliz al comprobar que no era un sueño** -Que importa que Baymax me haga puré con uno de sus golpes de karate, te robaré y te haré cosas indecentes**

**x) - **esta salio mas sinica y loca que Odette.

Hablando de ella, puso sus manos en la cadera a modo de queja -**ey! yo lo robare primero-**

Yazmin sintiendo verguenza por la actitud de sus compañera le volvio a decir al niño -**Lo repito, andate con muchisimo cuidado**

**Hiro-**

Hiro retrocedio unos paso asutado **-porque todos quieren robarme?-**

Yazmin alzo una ceja -**Enserio quieres que te conteste, Hiro ?-**

Odette artada porque Hiro no entiende lo hermoso que es le dijo -**ya te dije que eres hermoso y perfecto y violable! *u* te hare mio-**

Baymax venia buscando a Hrio, porque como bien se sabe el niño no se separa de el, en cuanto lo vio Hiro se escondio detrás de Baymax.

Yazmin cruzada de brazos apoyo -**Por lo que dijo Odi y mas!- **recordo a sus locas compañeras** -Hiro no te separes de Baymax!- **lo vio escondido -**Eso así se hace n.n-**

Odette algo derrotada le recordo/amenazo -**te he de agarrar- **y movio sus labios lanzandole un beso al niño.

-**Odette no lo asuste!- **reprendio Yazmin sacando a Hiro de detras de Baymax** -Pobresito Hiro!- **le sobo la cabeza viendolo con carita triste.

-**Oh, no debes esconderte- **le dijo Sarah con la lujuria en los ojos sacando de su espalda su espada jedi,la puso frente a Baymax -**Si tengo que rebanar a Baymax, así lo haré- **lo miraba muy sanguinaria y decidida, el globito solo ladeo la cabeza, al parecer no entendia.

Hiro jalo a su 'amigo' lejos y se abrazo del brazo regordete de este -**ayudaaa..- **

Sarah se le acerco como depredador a su presa -**Cuando piden ayuda, me enervo más x) Yo que**

**tú me ponía flojito y cooperando-**

(y seguro se preguntaran"¿donde chin*** estan las demas que no lo ayudan?!" pues estan viendo la escena, obviamente van a intervenir, no dejaran que le haga algo al nene consentido)

Yazmin se interpuso (ven?! Les dije) poniendose frente a Sarah -**Sarah , Odette! Estan asustando al pobre!- **las regaño -**Sarah no mates ni amenazes a nadie!- **le daba una mirada certera.

-**no soy solo yo- **se indigno Odette** -esta bien Hiro no te robare- **dijo resignada y lo fue a abrazar furtemente.

Sarah guardo su espada** -Yo no amenazo- **otra indignada -**expreso mi libre albedrío- **decia con carita de quien acaba de ver algo muy tierno.

-**Como le dijas ¬¬ - **le dijo Yazmin.

Hiro tomo a Baymax de la mano y se fue alejando -**...Creo que será mejor que huya ahora- **salio corriendo.

**-No lo creo, Hiro-** le dijo Sarah en un tono entre sensual y amenazador que hizo a Hiro detenerse antes de cruzar la puerta **-Porque tengo los medios**

**para seguirte hasta donde vayas- **el peli-negro trago grueso, Baymax lo abrazo.

-**nooo!**- grito Odette corriendo hacia el niño y abrazandolo y llevandoselo de vuelta a donde estan las demas.

-.**..ooh- **Hiro ahora si estaba mas asustado.

-**Así que estate alerta. Porque llegará el día en**

**que Baymax no te proteja- **le decia Sarah desde una larga distancia porque Baymax estaba en pocision de combate frente a las demas que abrazaban y protejian en circulos al pequeño **-y cuando eso suceda- **pausa dramtica** -serás mío!- **canto en 'victoria' riendo como la mala del cuento.

-**Sarah ! Ya deja al pobre de Hiro !- **le grito Yazmin dejando a Hiro y poniendose junto a Baymax -**Le vas a ocacionar pesadillas al pobre con el grupo y contigo ¬¬ -**

-**Ése es mi objetivo, Yazmin-** dijo Sarah poniendo sus manos en la cadera (luciendo como heroina)** -Lo hice con Hiccup**

**del otro grupo, ahora lo haré con Hiro-chan- **sonrisa maligna.

Se separaron todas de Hiro -**Hay no- **Yazmin se asusto un poco, tomo al niño de los hombros** -Hiro por lo que mas quieras no te separes de Baymax!- **se notaba la preocupacion y alarma en su voz.

-**porque te amo Hiro te protegere de esta niña loca- **Odette puso el puño en donde se ubica el corazon jurando proteger al pequeño "aunque te quiero hacer mio *u* Hiro Hamada" pendo la joven.

Yazmin mas esperanzada **-Oki, Odi y yo te protegeremos de Sarah,**

**Hiro, de todas maneras no te separes de Baymax!- **le miro seria.

Amalia Pérez aparecio con el traje del primer desfile de Katniss Everdeen en los juegos del hambre** -Descuida Hiro, Odi, Yazmin y yo te protegeremos porque te queremos-** pauso y se inco para estar a la altura del niño **-Y recuerda: Corre. Sobrevive. Y sobre todo:-** lo agarro de los hombros **-¡No te separes de Baymax!- **lo sarandeo, despues se levanto ya mas calmada y sin el traje **-Por cierto Hiro, mi hermana menor tiene una duda-** le sonrio.

-**Bien dicho Amalia !-** felicito energetica Yazmin.

"Estoy...completamente asustado" penso el pobre Hiro -**Cual es la duda Amalia?- **aun luciendo asustado.

-**Descuida Hiro- **Amalia lo abrazo **-no dejaré que te toquen y Baymax y tus papás tampoco- **se separo y con una sonrisa se sento en una de las sillas, igual que lo estaban las demas al ver que su pequeño no corria peligro -**Bueno, la**

**pregunta es a quién prefieres, ¿GoGo o**

**Baymax?-**

**-No temas que te protegeremos!- **Yazmin le dio un beso en la mejilla** -pero para estar seguros, no te separes de Baymax!**

**entendido Hiro?- **diciendo esto palpeo su hombro y fue a sentarse.

**-en definitiva prefiero a Baymax, aunque GoGo también me agrada.. ~- **contesto Hiro a Amalia.

-**Ok, gracias- **contesto Amalia.

Hiro estaba aun junto a Baymax, ambos enfrente de todas -**gracias Yazmin, seguiré tu sabio consejo- **sonrio (por fin hasta que vuelve a sonreir).

-**Creeme Hiro, es lo mejor n.n- **le aseguro Yazmin.

Odette se levanto y fue hacia el -**pero no tienes que temer te protegeremos- **le

da un beso en la frente y lo abraza ocultandolo detras de Baymax.

-**Buena idea Odi n.n**- alaga Yazmin mientras se levanta a darle galletas y jugo a Hiro.

-**Oh, gracias ;w;- **Hiro recibe las galletas y el jugo y comienza a comer.

Amalia tambien se posiciona a su lado -**Hiro , para que veas que nosotras somos tus tres mosqueteros ten- **le dio dinero para que cómpre

los videojuegos que quiera.

Yazmin busca entre sus ropas y bolso **-Yo te doy-** saco dulces y se los da, asi como mas galletas y jugos **-disfrútalos Hiro-** sonrio dulcemente.

-**Disfruta, Hiro ;w;- **le dijo Amalia dandole una silla donde Hiro se sento.

Hiro levanto la vista sonriendo apenado y feliz -**Son todas muy amables, en serio- **siguio comiendo.

Amalia alboroto sus cabellos -**Descuida Hiro, nosotros te cuidamos-**

Por otro lado Yazmin se estaba derritiendo con la sonrisa del peli-negro -**Que hermosa es tu sonrisa Hiro !- **

Amalia no aguanto y le dio un ataque fangirl se fue al el rincón para no asustarlo -**¡Eres tan... tan... tan perfecto Hiro! ^^ - **decia en medio de su ataque.

-**Amalia tranquila n.n-** Yazmin fue a calmarla dejando a Odette y Baymax con el niño.

**-Lo siento Yazmin- **dice Amalia recuperandose** -es inevitable en mí x) - **se echa aire con las manos.

Hiro las vio y se sonrrojo levemente -**ooh- **

**-te ves tan kawai sonrojado Hiro!- **dijo Yazmin poniendose las manos en los cachetes.

-**¿Lo ves?- **se defendio Amalia acercandose a la silla del niño -**Ok, me tranquilizo, Pero eres adorable Hiro- **se alejo de la silla casi derritiendose.

Hiro cubrio su rostro con una de sus manos, sonrojandose un poco mas -**oh, no, no lo soy!- **

**-En eso te apoyo toda la vida Amalia !- **Yazmin choca las manos con Amlia y luego voltea a ver al peli-negro -**Y sip, si lo eres Hiro!-**

Amalia ya recompuesta -**¡Hiro! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres la cosa más adorable del mundo! Eres una mezcla perfecta de tus papás :3 -**

-**Exacto la mezcla perfecta Hiro!- **apoya Yazmin.

Hiro se sonrroja mas -**Ohh, yaa!-**

-**Hermoso, igual que su madre!-** dice Yazmin sonriendo con ternura.

Amalia lo abraza -**Eres hermoso como tu madre y tu padre, e igual de adorable que ambos Hiro.**

**Eres genial-**

Hiro se descubre los ojos un poco para mirarla

antes de abrazarla tambien.

-**Te quiero Hiro- **le dice Amalia aun abarazandolo.

Despues del abarazo de Amalia, Odette aparece-**aaa eres la cosita mas adorable que he visto**

**igualito a tu mami- **lo abraza y le besa

toda la cara como mama amorosa.

Yazmin los mira con cara de '**n.n'**

Hiro Ríe un poco -**Heyy-**

-**Odi, Hiro ya no es un niño- **le recuerda Amalia.

Odette deja a Hiro -**para mi siempre lo sera porque es bellisimo como sus papis ;w;-**

-**No pude decirlo mejor n.n- **secunda Yazmin.

-**Pero se sentirá incómodo- **cuestiona Amalia lo voltea a ver -**¿O te gusta que te apapachen, Hiro?-**

Hiro rio nerviosamente -**Si, un poco-**

**-****aquien no le gusta que lo apapachen**- dijo Odette y loestrujo y levanto dandole vueltas.

-**Ok, entonces pueden abrazarlo pero no en**

**exceso, no vayan a asustarlo- **permite Amalia quien tambienlo apapacha.

**-En eso si n.n- **dice Yazmin.

Sarah aparece **-Yo también te apapacho, Hiro (y ya que estamos en el tema, también te violo)- **

**-Sarah- **Odette le da esa miradita amenazadora -**no asustes al niño-**

**-Asustarlo?-** y comienzan a pelear de nuevo.

Amalia intenta calmarlas -**Sarah, tranquila, o no subo Hironey-** la amenaza.

Hiro las observa "creo que deberia irme" casualmente huye a toda velocidad, tirando

del brazo de Baymax.

**-Ven lo que hacen!- **vuelve a reprender Yazmin.

**-Hiro, me voy contigo- **Amalia corre tras el peli-negro -**empiezan a asustarme también**

**u.u -**

Hiro huye y se esconde con la carita triste.

**-Pobre Hiro!- **Yazmin va con el pequeño y le da galletas y dulces.

Amalia saco a Hiro de su escondite y lo llevo con las demas, lo abrazo y fue a calmar a Sarah **-Ya, bien me calmaré (por el momento)... Todo para no asustar más al nene consentido-** le pellizco una mejilla al pequeño** -Aunque ya me vengaré escribiendo un fic donde te pongas de goloso y todos vean que no eres inocente- **al parecer aun no se le quita lo de amenazar al niño.

Hiro estaba con las demas mientras Amalia y Sarah conversaban lejos de ellos -**XDDDD. Yo lo leería Sarah x)-**

-**Pues lo escribiré, pero mañana. Ahorita es viernes de flojera y acabo de terminar un fic ruffcup que tenía pendiente x)-**

-**Ok Yo también descanso antes de empezar**

**el Hironey-**

Por otro lado Hiro renegaba con sus compañeras de lo que Sarah le dijo -**No soy un nene consentido- **bufo.

-**no claro- **Odette inflo sus cachetes imitando a los berrinches de un niño, para molestar a Hiro.

-**Hiro eres una cosa tan kawai!- **le dijo Yazmin.

Hiro se cruzo de brazos **-Hm-**

-**te vez mas tierno aww- **Odette ladea la cabeza casi con corazonsitos en los ojos por la hermosura del niño.

-**No soy tierno- **Murmuró Hiro aun con los brazos

cruzados.

-**sigue diciendolo y mas hermoso te veeez- **canturreo Odette.

Amalia colgo su telefono -**Hiro, Tadashi dice que sí lo eres- **sonrio.

-**Oh, no metan a Tadashi en esto!- **dijo Hiro rapidamente entre apenado y molesto.

-**Entonces meto a Baymax, a Honey, a GoGo, a**

**Wasabi, a Fred, a tu tía Cass, a las miles de**

**millones de fangirls que tienes en el mundo...- **Amalia defendia lo dicho, y tambien molestaba a Hiro con eso.

Sarah regreso -**Owww, eres tan tierno cuando dices que no**

**eres tierno- **se le acerco y le revuelvio el cabello -**Eres lo más adorable que he visto, Hiro!-**

Hiro tenia carita triste y ya casi llorando porque no dejaban de decirle cosas asi.

Odette se compadecio de el -**dejenlo**- lo abrazo y le sobo su cabeza -**mi lindo**

**niño-**

Hiro ya estaba un poco fastidiado.

Ya se habia oscurecido -**mejor vamos a dormir- **Odette lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo al cuarto que posee ese lugar.

Hiro con algo de miedo -**...No me violes mientras duermo**- dijo mientras caminaban.

Amalia solo lo vio con cara de '**XD**' por el comentario del niño.

Odette lo mira estrañada -**claro que no loco- **lo miro con tristeza -**si te**

**dejaron traumado- **llegaron al cuerto y lo acosto y arropo -**mejor duerme, te cuidare-** le dio un beso en la frente y se sento en una silla junto a la cama.

...

Ala mañana siguiente otra vez querian violar al niño.

**-debi haberlo pensado de nuevo antes de unirme a este grupo!-** grito Hiro mientras corria intentando escapar de aquella locas.

Lucia venia llegando junto con Yazmin y casi le da un colera a Lucia con lo que vio -**Pero bueno, ¿esto es lo que pasa cuando dejo**

**el grupo? Ya basta, dejadle sólo y tranquilo fieras- **en cuanto Hiro la escucho corrio a ocultarse detras de ella.

Yazmin Brujalatosa:** -Hiro por eso te dijes que te andes con cuidado, ya los conozco, se como son**- Yazmin le dio galletas y jugo y puso Baymax junto a el.

Odette se les acerco corriendo -**a mi ni me metan que me lo lleve a dormir y lo estaba cuidando-** recordo que amanecio ensima del niño con un hilo de baba, que de no ser porque Hiro se dio vuelta al sentir el peso extra y tiro a Odette de cabeza, esta no se despierta (vaya cuidadora ¬¬).

Y asi empezo el nuevo dia protejiendo y conviviendo con el hermoso Hiro!.

**...**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que les parecio ^^**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
